


Merry Christmas

by smokyphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Phan Fluff, Skype, i never write fluff what has happened, like one swear word, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokyphan/pseuds/smokyphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2009!Phan, Dan and Phil skype on Christmas Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Woah I actually wrote something that isn’t super angsty for once. I hope you enjoy this! Have a good christmas and new year everybody ^_^

Dan taps his fingers impatiently on the keyboard, waiting for Skype to load. He smiles when he’s sees that Phil is already online, and immediately presses the “start video call” button.  
The grainy webcam flickers to life and he sees Phil grinning at him from the other side of the screen, reindeer antlers placed at a jaunty angle on his head. Dan giggles.  
“What are you laughing at?”  
“You,” Dan grins. “The antlers. They’re funny.”  
“It’s Christmas Dan! Let me have some fun.” Phil acts offended, but Dan knows that he’s truly joking.  
There is a pause in conversation, and Dan takes the times to notice how Phil’s hair is all mussed up and his clothes are wrinkled and how he’d much rather spend his Christmas hugging Phil than with his family.  
“I miss you,” Dan says, looking wistful.  
“You only left a few hours ago,” Phil replies, but Dan can see the sadness in his eyes and knows that the elder is missing him too. “Anyway, we’ll see each other again at new year. I’m excited.”  
“Me too,” Dan smirks. “I want my new year’s kiss.”  
“Dan! You can’t just ask for it like that. It has to be romantic, like a surprise or something.”  
“It will be romantic. Anyway, we both knew it was gonna happen anyway.”  
“That is true.”  
Phil does that smile where his tongue sticks out a tiny little bit at the side and Dan feels his heart flutter a little bit with love for the black haired boy.  
Dan switches positions, moving from sitting crossed legged to lying on his stomach, chin resting in his hands. Again there is a silence, but the silence doesn’t feel empty with Phil, not by any means. It’s a comfortable kind of quiet, during which they stare into each other’s eyes and silently will time along so they can be together in person again.  
Phil swallows. “You know what I’m looking forward to? In a few years, we’re going to be together on Christmas. We’ll live in the same house and share the same bed and wake up together on Christmas morning. We can have a lie in and I’ll hug you and it’ll be cold outside but that won’t matter because we’ll be in our duvet cave. We’ll get up and open presents together, and drink mulled wine, and sit by the fire and remember the times we used to only see each other’s faces through a laptop screen. Then your parents will arrive, or mine, or maybe some friends of ours, and we’ll cook a meal and have flour fights and maybe burn the turkey a little but that’ll be okay because we’ll be together and we’ll be happy and nobody will really notice anyway. In the evening, after everyone has left, we’ll cuddle on the sofa and watch crappy Christmas TV together or maybe an old Christmas movie until we fall asleep in each other’s arms. And that’s what I’m most looking forward to, Dan, being with you all the time and being able to see your beautiful face all day every day and being truly, really, happy, not just because of material things, but because of each other.”  
Dan didn’t know what to say. “Me… me too. That was beautiful Phil.”  
“Hey, Dan, look at that- it just turned midnight.”  
Dan’s eyes flickered to the clock in the corner of his laptop screen, which now read 00:00, 25th December 2009.  
“Merry Christmas, Phil.”  
“Merry Christmas Dan.”


End file.
